Duo corda: Duo mundos
by Animofingi
Summary: In a world where magic and demons coexist, two men meet in a most unlikely place. One needing reassurance and the other, a drink. The battle for friendship and the cost of love are highly dangerous and very challenging. How will they and the outside world react? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's note***

 **This is our/my first fic. Please be patient as school is tough, and therefore updates may not be regular but we/I will try our/my hardest. My co-author is called .Leppard**

 ***Author's note***

Alec was royally pissed, even more so than usual. That evening was particularly shit. Izzy had cooked dinner which really didn't help matters. One of Alec's favourite meals, forever ruined. What did the Shepard's pie do it Izzy which caused it to be so badly slaughtered?

So Alec left the Institute, to go for a stroll and hopefully kill something. Eventually in his wander, he came across Magnus' apartment block, he came to the decision to clear his mind (and mouth). He came to the sleek, black front door, which would have been considered ordinary, apart from the man-sized flamingo sculptures on either side of it. Apparently Magnus was going through a new animal craze, but drinking was still a part of it.

Alec slammed his fist into the wooden panel. To which Magnus opened the door languidly and called out with a slow smile, "Come in pretty boy, I've missed you."

"I haven't missed you but the alcohol is another story."

"Well I can supply that among other things." Magus coyly smirked, inviting him in. The party was surprisingly tame for Magnus' taste. The room was decorated with red drapes, surrounded by warlocks, most of whom were dressed with Magnus' flamboyant style. This surprised Alec as Magnus was usually the only exception to the unspoken dress code (as dark as possible).

A man in what seemed to be a dressing gown, slowly rose to his feet. On closer inspection, Alec realised that this man was a similar age to him. However in this world looks can be deceiving, but the warlock lacked the weariness in his eyes, which often betrayed their age. With a dramatic swirl of his robes he drew closer to Alec and held out a long fingered hand. He introduced himself with a flowing timbre, which sent a shiver down Alec's spine. "The name's Dumbledore. Brian Dumbledore. Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Although _you_ can call me Albus or Al."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec slowly regarded the outstretched hand which accompanied the man with many names. Grudgingly he grasped it, thinking longingly of the fully stocked bar in the corner. Although the man was easy on the eyes (not that Alec would ever admit this), he had more important places to be, namely the bar. So with a brusque handwshake and a wordless grunt, he sidled over to the corner and soon began nursing a much-needed drink.

Magnus was oddly subdued that evening, which Alec noted from the edges of the room and was unnerved by. For the first time since having the pleasure of Magnus' company *eye roll* he was acting closer to his age (or what Alec guessed his exact age was, the bastard still wouldn't tell him that) than he had ever. Clearly, someone had cast a muffling spell of some sort as Alec, not for a lack of trying, was as of this moment still unsuccessful at deciphering what had Magnus so serious.

Eventually the meeting broke up and the oddly dressed men and women (if you class them as such) split apart and began milling around. Downing his drink Alec spotted Magnus and after a moment of consideration grabbed a new glass, with the accompanying bottle of whiskey. Slightly drunk and not so slightly curious he strode over to Magnus and demanded to know what that was about.

"You never were one for small talk were you, pretty boy."

"Goddamn it Magnus I have a name, try using it. Now tell me how have I not heard about these warlocks. It's my job to know."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that my favourite little black munchkin, if I tell you all the answers now I don't get the satisfaction of knowing..."

Alec had almost punched Magnus at the munchkin comment but knew he wouldn't get the answers or the alcohol he needed. So he waited for a while, albeit a short while.

"Knowing what…?! Magnus if this is serious please stop messing with me"

Magnus smiled sadly "If only I could Alec, but a made an important promise to an important person."

The use of his name (shocking I know) and the grave tone with which Magnus stated that comment was enough to clue Alec into the gravity of the situation. He wondered what (or who) had Magnus, the King of Loopholes tied up. Magnus of course, taking advantage of Alec's distraction promptly dragged him into a group of Warlocks nearby and introduced him. But not before he had taken Alec's drink, leaving him swamped and drinkless.

Disliking small talk and people Alec quickly made attempts to leave the circle. All of which were rebuffed with questions. Making eye contact with Magnus, who was across the room lazily sipping _his_ drink Alec glared and mouthed "Bastard" at him. This was met with a smirk and a raised glass.

At this point Alec was prepared and ready to throw punches. Luckily for him someone had noticed his growing displeasure and swooped in to rescues him. It was with begrudging gratefulness that Alec thanked his saviour, Dumbledore.

With his eyes twinkling the warlock quickly replied "I think I saved them from you. I must say you looked ready to take them out. I'm surprised you lasted that long with the old fools."

 _*An*_

 _Hi,_

 _We're very sorry not to have gotten this chapter out earlier, but Izzy was ill and I have been on a Geography trip. We hope you like the new chapter._

 _Leppard_

 _*AN*_


End file.
